1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power supply systems, and particularly to a high voltage direct current power supply system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a high voltage direct current (DC) power supply system, a controller retrieves a feedback signal from a feedback circuit to correspondingly control high voltage DC output of the high voltage DC power supply system. In general, a voltage divider can act as the feedback circuit to divide the high voltage DC output to generate the feedback signal corresponding to the high voltage DC output. However, the voltage divider results in power loss, which increases power loss of the high voltage DC power supply system and decreases efficiency.
In addition, because the output of the high voltage DC power supply system is high voltage DC voltage, the resistors should be high voltage tolerance, which have high costs, to avoid damage of the feedback circuit. Thus, cost of the high voltage DC power supply system is increased.